


you are the key (to my happiness)

by charliebradburyismyspiritanimal



Series: thinking out loud (we found love right where we are) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, LITERALLY, M/M, OTP Feels, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliebradburyismyspiritanimal/pseuds/charliebradburyismyspiritanimal
Summary: Castiel thinks.





	you are the key (to my happiness)

Dean is the sea, Castiel thinks. Waves upon waves of emotion, roaring to be heard. Powerful; the ability to kill in an instant. Calm, serene, peaceful, tranquil, when he’s content and surrounded by his family, his friends, his loved ones. He’s beautiful; his soul, his body, his mind. He’s violent, from years of the belief of kill or be killed instilled in him. He has treasures, precious memories and thoughts and emotions, hidden from the surface, buried under waves of pain and emotional scars. He’s frightening, terrifying sometimes, especially when his brother’s life is at stake. He’s continuous, never letting up on his cycle of helping people. He’s full of an unmeasurable amount of pain, both pain that he’s inflicted and recieved. 

Dean is the sky. Thunderstorms of power, lighting bolts of anger, raindrops of tears. His days of happiness, the smiles that actually reach his eyes, the genuine laughter, those are the sun shining through the storms. He is the stars, the moon, and the constellations, a lifetime of history-a lifetime of heroism. He deserves his own constellation, Castiel thinks. Honored in the sky alongside Perseus and Hercules. 

Dean is the earth. Nurturing, raising his brother when his father couldn’t. Strong, facing everything thrown at him with confidence and ease. Broken underneath the surface, hiding his trauma and fear. He is fiercely protective of everyone he loves, but also of strangers, people he helps without question. 

Dean is a roaring fire. Consuming every threat, destroying the monsters-physical and mental-with a bravery unlike any Castiel has known. Passionate, full of love and anger. Bright, his soul shining with a fervor for goodness. Raging, burning with furiousness, and with the losses they’ve suffered, Dean is entitled to every emotion he feels. The good, the bad, the awful. 

Castiel loves the times Dean truly bears his soul, shares his feelings, allows himself to feel happiness. He loves when Dean does things that make him happy, the tiny things: making the bunker his home, enjoying their adventure into the cartoon, dressing up as a cowboy and having fun on that hunt. 

But Castiel loves the horrible things too. The constant nightmares Dean wakes up screaming from, the panic attacks he suffers, the stress, the pain. The emotional constipation. 

The tendency to shut himself off from everyone else mentally for days on end. The times he doesn’t emerge from his room until two in the afternoon and Castiel knows because Dean couldn’t make himself get out of bed, because he didn’t think that day was worth living. The toll that Hell took on him. The numerous deaths he’s experienced, and how every time he’s come back with a part of himself lost. But he’s stronger because of it. Even if Dean himself doesn’t know it. Castiel does. And he loves him. For all of his flaws. All of his imperfections. He will always love him, he thinks.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean murmurs sleepily, opening his eyes to look at Cas. Cas cards his fingers through the other man’s hair and Dean makes a small noise of contentment. “What’re you thinking ‘bout?” 

“You,” Cas replies simply, watching as the blush climbs up Dean’s neck. He tilts his head forward slightly, brushing a kiss over Dean’s lips, and pulls back to watch as Dean blushes harder. “I love you,” Cas whispers, his blue eyes flicking to Dean’s, watching as they brim with tears. 

Dean shifts, moving his head to Cas’s chest, and places a kiss over Cas’s heart. “I love you too.” They fall into a content silence, and Cas watches Dean quietly. They’re happy. For once, they’re happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in 30 minutes, do not judge me


End file.
